


Night Vale Blurbs

by Number42



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Library, Multi, blurbs, dog park, strex corp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number42/pseuds/Number42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Night Vale is a strange one indeed. </p><p>    Let me explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of little things I wrote in journalism class when I was bored. They're designed so that you could show them to someone who has never heard the podcast to get them into it/scare them away forever.  
> The violence tag is a maybe. I don't know if it'll actually come into use.  
> More to come. Probably.

    There are libraries everywhere.

    Even in the farthest of places, you’ll always find someone with a flair for knowledge, a collector of words.

    Most of the time, these are kind, wonderful places, full of opportunity and magick.

    And then there’s Night Vale.

    The Night Vale Public Library is far different than any other. In a normal library, you would walk down there, step through the door, browse the shelves, perhaps pick up some books that you ordered previously. You would pick a story that stands out to you, ask the friendly librarian to check it out for you, and head home.

    A visit to the Night Vale library usually goes a bit like this.

    You would walk down there, terror rising in your throat as you fight your natural human instinct to run as far away as you can and never come back. You slowly creak open the door (Added about half a year ago at popular citizen request, as the old way of entering the library was… Troublesome.) and look in, eyes wide with pure animal horror.

    You would enter.

    You are foolish.

    You would slowly walk over to the bookshelves, lined with municipally approved books, and hundreds of copies of the biography of Helen Hunt and no others.

    You would reach out.

    A scream would come from behind you. No, not a scream. A howl. No, not a howl.

    The sound of hundreds of souls tormented for millennia, finally being released and inflicting their revenge.

    Figuratively.

    And you would run. You would run from the nightmare tearing through the halls, it’s breath causing the air around you to shrivel and die.

    You would run, but it wouldn’t be fast enough.

    It would never be fast enough.

    You cannot escape a librarian.

   Yes, you may survive. Yes, you may avoid being splattered by the horrible purple acid Jackie Fierro was caught in.

   But you can never escape it.

    For once you’ve seen a librarian, it is something that will never leave your mind.


	2. Tamika Flynn

Tamika Flynn is something of a hero in our little town.

  The young woman, who survived the Summer Reading Program when she was 12 years old. Who took down Strex Corp helicopters with only a slingshot and rocks. Who leads a child militia that protects Night Vale from whatever daily horrors come it’s way.

Tamika is a leader. We would not be here without her.

  She is 14 now, having started her legacy two years ago. Most would not have survived what she had. Perhaps not even Cecil Palmer, who, despite being strangled to death at age 15, and having many attempts on his life since, is still alive and well as the Voice of Night Vale. Even he may not have survived everything Tamika has.

    Tamika is also an avid reader. She has been known to storm into battle with ‘The Old Man and the Sea’ tucked neatly under her arm. She was reported reading ‘The DaVinci Code’ as a Strex Corp helicopter fell in flames behind her.  She uses copies of ‘Pride and Prejudice’ to hit threats upside the head.

  She is a hero.

  We all depend on her.


	3. The Dog Park

   Do not enter the Dog Park.

   This is a rule. It has always been the rule. Since that day four years ago when it opened, it has been repeated over and over: ‘Do not enter the Dog Park’.

   There have never been any explanations for this rule.

   Some speculate that it has to do with the hooded figures that linger there, eating pizza and hovering.

   Others suggest it may be related to the Desert Otherworld, which had recently became a subject of… Discussion, due to the fact that it was mentioned on the Community Radio almost every day. They would imply that the City Council and SSP had been wanting to keep this a secret. But if that were so, why keep the rule up, even though everyone now knows the truth?

  Whatever the reason, that has always been the rule.

   Some try to change it, or speak out on it. Mayor Dana Cardinal, for example. But she was talked down using an assortment of definitely-not-bribes.

   Another voice to speak up was, in fact, the Voice. Cecil Palmer, who had someone very close to him trapped inside the park. He had spoken, on air, against the Dog Park rules. It had ended with a riot at the park by people taking his words to heart, and no doubt some punishment to the poor man himself.

   The Dog Park will not harm you.

   But breaking the rules will.

 


End file.
